1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus consistent with the present invention relates to a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a microwave oven provided with a cooking container for both steaming and grilling food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave ovens are used to cook or heat food located in a cooking compartment using high-frequency waves generated from a magnetron installed in an electric element compartment. Generally, in such a microwave oven, high-frequency waves irradiate the cooking compartment so as to repeatedly alter the molecular arrangement of water contained in food; thus, cooking the food by means of frictional heat generated between molecules of the water.
In order to cook food evenly in the cooking compartment, a rotating turntable for mounting food thereon or a stirrer for dispersing high-frequency waves is installed in the cooking compartment.
Various types of cooking containers can be positioned in the cooking compartment of the microwave oven so as to cook food by various methods using high-frequency waves that irradiate the cooking compartment.
For example, cooking containers that are specifically designed for steaming and grilling may be used. When food is required to be steamed, a container designed for steaming is irradiated with the high-frequency waves. Similarly, a container designed for grilling food is irradiated when grilled food is desired.
Since the conventional cooking containers used in the conventional microwave oven are designed for either steaming or grilling food, the microwave oven must include both a cooking container for steaming and a cooking container for grilling in order to perform both steaming and grilling functions.
Accordingly, the conventional microwave oven includes separate cooking containers for steaming and grilling. Thus, there is an increased cost of ownership since both cooking containers are needed, and more storage space is required for storing both the cooking containers.